Bitter Taste
by Ever the Antagonist
Summary: Jack thinks its time to finally leave Chase alone, but not without a final good-bye. Chase doesn't seem to care and at this point neither does Jack. Now Chase have to chose between love or pride. Rated T now may change in later chapters.
1. Dangerous Affair

-1Disclaimer: From what I've been told I don't own anything so please don't sue me.

Warning: Chak, Shounen- ai, malexmale, homosexuality, man love, or anything else you can think of to call it. If you don't like it then click that wonderful little back button that was created for this sort of reason. I will use any flames to heat my home in this rather cold weather it'll be better for my wallet in this horrible economy anyway.

**Bitter Taste**

Jack stood in front of Chase fidgeting uncomfortably under his indifferent golden gaze. The night before Jack had come to a resolution. He would no longer aggravate his idol with his lowly presence ever again. The decision had hurt him to the degree where tears began to form in his burgundy colored eyes. He would visit the Dragon Prince one last painful time before going through with his resolution.

Scarlet eyes glanced over to Wuya who was hovering over the ex-monk. Jack could never possibly tell the elder what he wished to with the evil sorceress there staring at him with mocking eyes. He fiddled with the sleeves of his black trench coat that served as a protective barrier of his body from prying eyes.

"What is it this time Spicer?" The Heylin demanded in a bored tone.

Jack bowed his head suddenly finding the tiled floor of his crushes citadel very interesting. It was more than a little overwhelming to know that today would be the last day he would ever annoy his secret love again. That fact made him both happy but also despairingly sad. Jack forced himself to straighten his shoulders and turn to Wuya.

"Could you please leave?" He asked in the most pleasant tone he could muster to the woman who had abandoned him.

She sneered at him, "I will do no such -." She was cut of abruptly when Chase raised one of his hands.

"Leave" He commanded, staring intently at the albino before him. It was clear that the evil genius's request intrigued him.

She gaped at him before scowling, "Are you serious?" She screeched in disbelief. He turned to glare at her effectively silencing the witch. She huffed in indignation turning on her heel walking out all the while muttering ancient oaths beneath her breath. The elder male returned his attention back to the self proclaimed evil genius before him.

Jack cleared his throat before beginning to speak, "Chase Young I want you to know…" He faltered for a moment. "I want you to know that I love you." He finished with more confidence that with what he actually had.

Chase raised an eyebrow at the bold statement, but offered no response. Jack was not surprised in the least that his idol had nothing to say. A part of him wanted the male to reject him out right so that he would crush the crimson haired teens' feeling for the evil dragon.

Jack had finally said what he needed to, to the man he loved and would finally be able to leave him in peace though it was at the cost of his heart, but that was the price he was willing to pay. Jack attempted to smile but failed miserably only managing a grimace. He turned away from the man in armor that would forever hold his heart. A stone of disappointment settled within his stomach when Chase did nothing to stop him from leaving the premises. He did not call out the albino's name nor did he come after the crimson haired male.

Jack found himself in his laboratory before long. In front of him stood a Jack-bot holding out the materials he had ordered to be ready upon his arrival. His pale hands first picked up his black cell phone. He took a deep breath silently hoping that there was nothing on it. He flipped it open wincing when he saw the words, 'One new voicemail' on its miniature screen.

He called it entering his password when asked to do so, "You have one new voicemail." A female said in monotone.

Jack paled when he heard the chilling familiar voice, giving his skin a grayish undertone. "Jack this is your mother." Came the cool disinterested voice. "Your father and I will be retuning in two days notice. We do not wish to see your face nor do we wish you are there upon our return as will be having guests, so please be as so kind to stay in your room or leave." She stressed the word leave in a way that made it obvious that she would prefer it if he was indeed gone when they came back. "End of message." He hung up the phone throwing it angrily across the room.

From the moment he was able to under stand the English language at the delicate age of a year and one-third his mother had made it painfully clear that he was nothing more than an unwanted mistake. During the rare time she was at home she was cruel to him. Mentally and physically abusing him to make it clear that he was nothing more than a nuisance to her way of life.

She hide him away when people came over and would lock him in a closet for days at a time if anyone accidentally saw him. He would be forced to stay in the dark cramped closet without any food or water and had a corner where he would urinate or defecate. He was forced to sleep standing up so he would not accidentally touch the foul corner. When he was finally released the light burned his sensitive eyes and his face was gaunt and hallow from the days with no food. He was forced to clean up the corner when he wanted nothing more than a warm meal and a soft bed. This was only one of her foul methods when he did something that she disliked.

He took the mistreatment in stride not once ever letting her see the true damage of her harsh words and twisted torture. His father was of no help acting as if the pale sickly colored boy did not even exist. When it became too much for the abused child he fled to the basement that eventually was transformed into his laboratory and second bedroom when he was too tired from planning his evil machinations. There was a simple bed in the corner that he would collapse into, it was used far more often then his own room.

Sighing heavily he sat down on his work chair. He had time, he knew he did. With a tired smile Jack took a second object from his robot. "The perfect home coming gift." He softly said to no one running a finger along the cool object.

He had no parents as far as he was concerned, as much as they felt they had no son. The closest things he had to friends were the Xiolain losers who mocked him mercilessly and labeled him as a failure. He had never had the pleasure of going to school public or otherwise. Everything he knew was self taught because his mother thought that education was not a privilege he deserved, so he was never able to make any friends and most people were put off by his odd appearance. Then there was his one sided love that would never be returned.

Jack had, had enough. Life was no more than a bitter taste in his mouth. Although he had never been one to toy with the idea of suicide believing it to be the easy way out that only weaklings took, he felt that it was his only option left. He was so sick and tired of all the disappointment that had been given to him over and over again.

The albino positioned the cool metal object against his skin hissing as the iron bit into his skin. He dragged the blade along his arm following the vein that was clearly exposed by his pale skin. Blood began to pool along the wound spilling toward the new opening quickly as if desperate to escape the confine of his veins. He knew he could have found a better way to go. Faster, less painful, more creative, but he just wanted to stop thinking, stop over complicating things. He switched the blade to his other hand, it was slippery from the crimson liquid gushing forth. He wanted to stop complicating the lives of those that did not need him.

Jack frowned blinking hard trying to clear his suddenly blurry vision so that he could bring the deadly object to his other arm. He struggled to lift his arm feeling as though it weighed a ton and fought to keep the slick razor in his shacking hand. The evil genius gave up allowing his wounded arm to fall limply beside him the fatal metal dropping to the floor with a short telling ringing sound as it hit his cold cemented floor.

The garnet haired male soon found it a struggle to keep his eyes open. His pomegranate colored lips half open as air struggled to come in and out of his lungs. There was also an unsettling cold locating itself into him, chilling his already weak body to its marrow. The cold reminded him painfully of the loneliness he felt everyday of his superfluous life.

Scarlet eyes became hazy and lungs struggled to continue functioning. His heart toiled to continue beating only pumping more of its precious life giving blood out of the wound in vain to keep its host alive. Jack found blackness edging itself into his conscious. For a moment he could have sworn someone had spoken his name his half-lidded eyes tried to find the voice, but the darkness claimed him in its evil embrace.

--

To be continued.

A/N: I did not mention character death in the summary for a reason alright. I'm just letting you know this now so you don't come at me with an angry mob or I could be lying hmm I wonder which it is…


	2. A Mind Bending Experiance

Disclaimer: I do not and probably never will own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did Chase would be with Jack and Clay would be with Raimundo.

Warning: Yaoi, male on male get over it. Sorry there is some OOC on Chase's part, but I find it to be an improvement. Also just a quick tidbit for those of you who don't know me as a writer I tend to change points of view per each chapter unless I decide not to so expect different points of view.

'Chase's thoughts'

**Dragon**

**Bitter Taste**

The Dragon Prince of Darkness silently entered Jack's abode in search of the genius. The male's confession had intrigued him to say the least, but there had also been something in his crimson eyes that disturbed him. Normally the boy would constantly fumble around and repeatedly announce his undying devotion to Chase. Of course Chase knew of his infatuation yet there was something about the confession that seemed so unlike Jack, so final.

Chase had wanted to do nothing more than ignore the odd sensation that swept through him when Jack turned away and left his palace, but his inner dragon would have none of that.

**Go after him. **The dragon growled.

Chase remained firmly planted in his seat staring at the door Jack had exited only minutes ago. 'No.' Was his irritated response. 'I will not go after that fumbling idiot after such an… awkward confession to put it mildly. It would do neither of us good.'

**We both know that isn't true, stop trying to fool yourself. I am in your mind I know all your twisted secrets, all your sick little fantasies, those rather **_**interesting **_**dreams you have of that poor oblivious fool that you block out each morning so that you can try and convince yourself you feel **_**nothing**_**. **The reptilian creature could feel the barely contained rage Chase was experiencing at his words.

'That is not true.' Chase snarled his golden eyes narrowed into slits.

**If that is indeed true then why did you not reject said fool when he told you of his love? **The dragon questioned.

Chase balled his hands into fist, he could feel the dragon's smirk as he spoke. 'So be it.' He replied stiffly. 'I will go after him and make it excruciatingly clear to both you and him that there is nothing and never will be any sort of relationship between he and I.'

**We shall see, but I have a feeling that you will find yourself in over your head. **The dragon said mysteriously before disappearing into the confines of his mind.

Chase returned to the present and called out for the pale mortal, "Spicer." He growled in irritation. No one appeared or answered him. His Jack-bots did not move in to confront him as they normally would have when an intruder entered their master's home, including one at such a high maximum threat level. Unbeknownst to him Jack had off lined them so that no one else could use his babies for anything other than their intended purpose, serving him.

With a scowl Chase made his way down into the albino's infamous lab. A familiar scent of copper wafted towards his sensitive nose. He quickened his pace only to stop dead in his tracks at the scene before him. His normally harsh golden eyes widened at the sight of Jack's blood soaked form before him. The dragon within him stirred at the scent of the albino's blood, he fought it back for the moment.

Chase quickly made his way over to the crimson haired male. "Jack," he called softly silently hoping that the male would respond, his pulse quickened when he did not. He stepped into the puddle of blood that had formed on the floor surrounding the genius's chair. He noted that the mechanic's porcelain white skin had taken on that of a sickly gray color, his glazed over eyes half-lidded as if unsure whether or not to stay open.

The elder male felt his mouth dry at the dying spark of life in Spicer's hazy garnet eyes. The male was not dead yet he realized, his hopes instantly soaring. He carefully pulled the red head out of his chair slipping one arm behind his head and the other underneath his knees. Holding the dying male close to his chest he teleported him to his bedroom with a determined growl.

He placed the younger male onto his bed carefully making sure not to jar his injured arm. A soft whine made its way through his throat when he saw the spark gone from the once so bright eyes. His cats made their way into their master room waiting for him to regain control of his feelings. Once he found himself Chase gave a silent command to retrieve bandages for Jack's wounds ignoring the fact that he could no longer feel Jack's pulse.

Once he had gotten Jack's arm bandaged up he crawled in next to him ignoring the blood that had hardened on his black silken sheets. He pulled the albino's body up to him placing Jack's head atop his chest and began stroking the wild red strands softly. He released his distressed dragon unable to hold it in any longer.

As the days went on the halls of his palace held a deep gloom that could be felt and affect any that entered. His cats steered clear of their master on the rare occasion that he left his room. The smallest noise could send him into a violent tantrum that had his walls destroyed and his once most precious ancient artifacts littering the ground in shards. His floor had holes everywhere, the sizes varying from that of dents to small craters.

The dragon within him made no mention of what had occurred and left the male in peace knowing he did not need the extra voice in his head blaming him for Jack's affair with a dangerous weapon. The dragon did make sure to continue checking up on the Chase and Jack to make sure that nothing bad happen to either of them. Chase had been spending less and less time meditating and more time in bed staring blankly at Jack's gaunt face. The armor clad male felt like he was slowly going insane, unable to hear the mechanic's voice declaring his loyalty and begging to become his apprentice or seeing the mischievous glint in his eyes when Jack had come up with an especially devious invention.

On the worst of days he was forced to leave the younger males side to keep the more powerful wu's out of the monks hands. Should a showdown be called Chase found it nearly impossible to control his inner dragon that only wished to be beside the albino.

On one of these wretched days Raimundo had made a comment that had Chase seeing red and his inner dragon demanding blood.

After defeating the monks swiftly and rather ruthlessly Kimiko groaned softly, "I think I liked it better when we only had to fight Jack." She rubbed her sore neck that had been harmed in the fight. Chase decided to say and listen to their conversation to hear what they had to say about the albino.

Omi nodded his bald head in agreement. "Yes it was much simpler to give his tush a beating."

The three Xiaolin monks cringed at Omi's butcher of slang which technically is the butcher of their language. "Its to give him a butt whooping" Kimiko corrected with a sigh, though she wasn't sure why she bothered seeing as he never listened anyway.

"Yes that to." He said brightly.

Chase was about to teleport away to return to Jack when Raimundo grumbled, "Well I'm personally glad that, that annoying 'genius' is gone. He only ever got in the way." He scoffed. "Its about time that he finally decided to go drop dead."

"Now that ain' very kind of ya to say part'nr." Clay reprimanded. "He may have been a screeching monkey over a pen of pigs tryin' to enjoy their mud, but ya shouldn't say he should be dead neither."

"I agree with Clay." Kimiko said. "Although I have no idea what the monkey thing was about," she added underneath her breathe.

Omi sighed, "I am sure that your opinion would be much changed if he would only turn to the good side. He has the potential for good he just does not know of it yet. I am sure when he is at his lowest we can overcome the darkness in his heart and show him the light." Omi finished with a huge grin. The others smiled at the littlest ones' kind heart. He truly did believe that given the chance Spicer had the chance to do good.

Raimundo looked like he was about to apologize, but a gloved hand took hold of his neck lifting him off the ground. He made a soft gurgled noise eyes wide with unmasked fear. Chase glared down at him and if looks could kill Raimundo was sure that he would have been killed a thousand times over each time worse then the next. Chase then turned to Omi his golden gave sending shivers down the boys' spine. "Jack will never belong to your pathetic group for he is **mine**."

Clay made a move towards Raimundo, but before he could do anything Chase had flung the boy away from him. The monks stood there mouths agape watching in horror as their friend met the ground with an disturbing crunch. When he rolled to a stop they raced to their unmoving friend. When they looked up Chase was gone leaving them with many unanswered questions.

When Chase returned to his home he was livid with the monks all of them. They constantly had called Jack a failure, mocking him in his attempts to become evil. He went to the nearest wall and punched it creating an instant hole the debris flying all around him. He wouldn't even allow himself to think of all the terribly cruel abuse he had put Jack through. He knew that he was the foremost reason that Jack had harmed himself. He mentally, physically, and verbally abused the boy yet despite everything Chase had done to the teen he had kept coming back until he could finally take no more.

One of his cats carefully entered the lobby making sure to stay as far away as possible from his master as to not become a victim of his rage. He silently informed Chase that Wuya was currently in his home trying to get into his bedroom that other cats were protecting. Chase may not have told them to but they were guarding the male inside from any potential dangers including Wuya. Especially Wuya there was no telling what the witch would should she find the defenseless boy in Chase's bed.

Chase charged through the halls stopping when he saw Wuya trying to sweet talk his servants into letting her through. "Come on." She cooed. "I just want to give your master a much needed surprise." They remained where they were as still as statues. "Come on you flea bitten felines." She snarled angrily.

They tensed at the sound of their masters voice. "I don't think any of us wish to see what kind of surprise you wish to prepare within my bed chambers." He said coolly revealing himself to the sorceress. They bent down on their hind legs ready to attack the insistent female should their master give the order.

She stiffened in surprise, "Chase I thought you'd be home a little latter." She said sweetly.

His face remained uncaring, "Leave." He commanded. "I am not in the mood for your silly antics today." She hesitated for a moment. "Go!" He roared. "Or I shall make you a play toy for my pets." She made a small noise before quickly disappearing.

His cats quickly stepped out of the way as he made his way forward into his room. He paused in the doorway, "If you catch her scent anywhere around here alert me immediately I have tired of her games." He walked through and shut the door behind him leaving his cats behind to worry about their masters state of mind.

--

To be continued.

A/N: I know harsh, but it'll get better I swear… There shall be yaoi loving!

Also a huge thanks to TheZombieMinion and Seiferre Quintesce for reviewing I really appreciate it.


	3. A Change of Thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

Warning: Yaoi,. Homosexuality loving shall be in this chapter!! I know I know about time.

**Bitter Taste**

**He awoke groaning softly. His hand went up to his pulsing head the pain nearly unbearable. His other hand went to his parched throat he felt like he had been left in the desert without a single drop of water. Then his hand slid to his aching stomach, obviously he had not eaten anything in a while either. He flexed his sore muscles wincing as his stiff bones cracked. With a soft sigh he slid out of bed carefully maneuvering through the dark room. **

"**What a nightmare." He grumbled to himself, his voice rough from lack of use. **

**He smoothed his hand against the wall carefully searching for the light switch. Finding the switch he flipped them, he hissed as the light seared his sensitive eyes. Squinting against the radiant artificial light he tried to get a focus on his surroundings. He froze at his unknown environment. **

"**Holy shit." He gasped. Before him was a large gothic style headboard, red silken sheets coving the king size bed in an enticing fashion that begged him to return to its warm comfort. Gothic windows were covered with crimson drapes reaching up towards the high arched ceiling. Beneath him was a plush ornate carpet probably soft enough to sleep on. Across the room was a regal fireplace most likely used to warm the room during chilly nights. He backed up quickly bumping into a jutting object. He swiftly tuned around, he stared open mouth at two towering black doors with intricate patterns embedded into it. He took an uncertain step back, his eyes adjusted taking in more of the door and found that there were two dragons interweaving, soaring up above him. **

**He shook out his confused thoughts and surged forward tearing open the door. He froze before he even took a step out of the room. A light draft chilled his uncovered torso and he realized he wore nothing other than a pair of boxers and a harsh reminder of a very recent incident. The soft padding of feet instantly grabbed his attention, two jaguars were slinking towards him in a graceful glide. He inhaled sharply as they reached him and took place on opposite sides of his person. One nudged him forward and he was moving through the pristine halls. That was of course until he turned the corned and saw shards of glass littering the floor, portraits ripped from their places on the wall and thrown halfway across the hall, and lethal holes in the walls and floor. They continued their trek with care, his feet slapping softly against the marble flooring trying to avoid the deadly glass. **

"**So any chance your going to tell me where we're going." He asked nervously his eyes flickering around in unease. He was tense as if waiting for someone to jump out at him. The fierce animals merely ignored him their ears flickering at the sound of his voice. **

**After traveling through the maze like home they reached an ancient oak door cracked open ever so slightly. The jungle cats turned around and stared back at him when he stopped, they continued walking as if expecting him to follow. With anxious curiosity curling in the pit of his stomach he pushed the door further open carefully slipping in hoping the cats would notice his detour and return for him later. The animals turned to each other, eyes glistening with an unknown knowledge. He glanced around his brows furrowed in apprehension fearing the unknown. He breathed out in awe, he was surrounded by immense bookshelves filled to the brim with books that were probably thousands of years old judging from their leather binding to the yellowing parchment of some. **

**He began to walk down the rows his eyes devouring the endless amount of books wondering what wisdom was held in their printed worlds. He shivered slightly, he brought his arms up hugging himself. He let out a petrified prepubescent scream as two strong arms enveloped him. A dark chuckle meet his ears making him shiver in an entirely different way. **

"**I must be dreaming because you have not been awake for more than a week." The captured male stifled a slight moan as his captor nuzzled his neck. **

"**Chase?" He managed to whisper in disbelief. **

"**Yes?" The Heylin hissed against his ear. The weak male felt his legs give out underneath him, but the immortal held him close not allowing him to fall. "I've missed you Jack."**

**Jack gasped in disbelief. He brought his hands up to cover his face, "I must have really done it because there's no way you would ever say that to me in the real world. I must be dead." A feral snarl made itself through Chase's throat as he roughly pushed Jack against one of the bookshelves. "Or maybe not." Jack squeaked staring fearfully into the elders wild golden eyes. **

"**Don't ever try to kill yourself again, do you understand?" He spoke in a deadly calm tone that had Jack shacking. "You are mine." **

**Jack squirmed under the Heylin's intense golden gaze, "Okay now I know I'm defiantly dead." His crimson eyes glancing down at the ground unable to look at his imaginary idol. **

**A gloved hand reached out taking his chin into his hand, Chase forced Jack to look at him. "I assure Spicer that death has not claimed you for it fears me more than you know. It will not take what belongs to me." A light blush tainted the albino's cheeks as he tries to turn away from Chase's passionate gaze. Chase would not relent and forced him to look him in the eye. "Do you understand?" He demanded. "You are mine, you will not die unless I kill you myself."**

**The crimson haired male shank away from him at that. "So what is this then?" He asked his pink tongue darting out to moisten his dry lips nervously, "You saving my life so that you can kill me yourself?" He let out a bitter laugh shaking his head in disbelief. "What a way to go."**

**Chase placed on hand at the back of Jack's head so that he could not back away, "Quite the opposite I assure you." He leaned down placing a chaste kiss upon the albino's lips. Jack let out a wanton moan wrapping his arms around the immortal's neck. Chase pushed him against the bookshelf quickly reclaiming his lips with a fiery passion. He licked and nipped at the mechanic's full pink lips until he opened his mouth with a groan. The immortal slipped his tongue into his moist cavern mapping out every sweet crevice until it was seared into his mind. Jack had to lean against the bookshelf his mind spinning from the sheer intensity of it all. **

**Chase kissed a trail down his neck stopping at the albino's juncture between his neck and his shoulder. A wicked smirk transformed his face as harshly bit the sensitive skin. Jack let in a sharp intake of breath at the sudden pain. He ran his tongue soothingly across the reddening wound in apology. He alternated between sucking and nipping at his pale neck, greedily devouring every moan of pleasure that left Jack's mouth. **

**Chase slid one of his hands across Jack's exposed chest halting when he reached a pebbled nipple. He tweaked it between his thumb and forefinger smirking as Jack arched into him moaning desperately. "Nngh Chase…" A low rumble came deep within Chase's throat as he placed his knee between Jacks milky white thighs. ( 1 ) **

**Jack placed his hands on Chase's chest forcing him to back away. "Chase trust me as much as I'd love to continue this…" His stomach interrupted with a ravenous growl. He smiled sheepishly, "I'm famished," He scrunched up his nose. "And I could really use a bath." **

**The eternal dragon let out a possessive growl. "I shouldn't let you out of here until you have been thoroughly ravished, but I suppose with you in this state I shall have to wait." He said with an irritated sigh, he ran his hand through his black-green hair trying to reign in his desire. The everlasting male took his soon to be lover's pale hand into his own gloved one and led him out of the room. **

**Jack glanced around the mess that Chase's citadel had become. He squeezed the gloved hand, golden eyes meet crimson with a questioning stare. "What happened to your place?" Was his query.**

**The immortal glanced away leading the pale male around an especially large crater in the ground. "There were some problems." He said in a clipped tone. **

**Jack ignore his abrasive attitude, "What kind of problems?" He asked. Chase took hold of his hips carefully lifting him across a sea of glass, pink spread across his cheeks. He felt like he was being given the royal treatment. He looked down eyeing the deadly objects warily not wishing to add any scars to his abused arm. **

**Chase raised an eyebrow at his flushed face. "A bit of an overreaction you could say." The elder kept an arm wrapped around his waist as he placed him back down. Unable to help himself the ruby eyed male leaned into his beloved's warmth. He didn't even know what direction they were going in he was so wrapped up in his own personal heaven. **

"**Is that so, what possibly about?" Jack felt his lips twitching in amusement at this odd game of twenty questions that had begun between them. **

"**A naughty kitten had a nasty accident and his master was angry at himself for not being able to preventing it." **

**Jack pulled away slightly causing them to stop in the middle of the hall as Chase turned to face him. "Chase it wasn't just you. It was…never mind." **

"**Tell me." He demanded. "I need to know exactly what pushed you over the edge so that I will never do it again."**

**Warmth spread throughout Jack's body, he had no idea about this other side to Chase that he never got to meet. He like, Hell he loved it, but that was only because it was apart of Chase. Jack let out a tired sigh, "I guess you could say it was everything, everyone. You were apart of it of course probably the most important part of it, but my decision is based off of my entire life and what it's become." The warmth slowly began to deteriorate as his mind began functioning rationally again, he carefully tried pulling away from Chase his former euphoria gone. **

**Chase tightened his grip on the lean male as he felt him withdraw. "Please do enlighten me with the details of said life." He tone was no longer light it was more demanding and cold. Chase didn't know there was so much pain in his life. He would fix this, he decided immediately, he would help Spicer reach his true potential and he would love him. **

**Jack pulled away from Chase leaning heavily against a wall, suddenly feeling as though there was a burden being pushed down on him. He told Chase of the abuse he had suffered as a child and even now, of the pain he experienced from the Xiolain warriors and his own words. The complete emptiness he felt inside and loss of interest of his most beloved creation, his Jack-bots. While he spoke Chase watched him with an unwavering golden gaze and he didn't feel as much self detest or loneliness, he felt… loved. Jack closed his eyes positive it was all in his head. **

'**Chase probably only pities me, or he just wants to mess with my head before he offs me, but then why did he kiss me? Why did he..?' Jack found himself juxtaposing his feeling with his mind. 'Whatever it doesn't even matter he probably still just thinks I'm a pathetic worthless piece of crap and is acting like this to fuck with my head." Jack though to himself bitterly. "Can you take me to the bathroom please?" Jack said instead not wishing for Chase to realize he had caught on to his twisted game. **

"**Of course." Chase said immediately leading the exhausted and confused teen back to the immortals' room. Jack allowed him to wrap his arm around his should in a protective manner, allowing himself a few more moments of ignorant bliss. **

**----**

**TBC**

**( 1 ) Haha I bet you thought you were gonna get some lemon in this chapter. XP**

**A/N: Yeah I'm leaving it like that for now. For those of you who wanted Chase to suffer more don't worry he'll get his next chapter. Also those of you who figured it was Jack who woke up in the beginning I shower you with ze cookies! **


	4. New and Improved

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

A/N: Fixed it so that it'll be easier to read.

Warning: Some serious foul language well not _that _bad, but it's bad. Has not been betaed because I have yet to find one, if you know someone please feel free to give me their name. I want to make this reading experience as enjoyable as possible.

**Bitter Taste**

Jack stared intently at his reinforced steel door. It had been a borderline paranoid idea when he had thought of it, now he was grateful that he did. He flinched as the screeching sound of someone trying to rip down his door reached his ears once more. Yep he was defiantly glad that he had thought of that metallically reinforced door. A loud bang resonated through his infamous lab as something was thrown against the door.

The albino let out an annoyed sigh as he turned in his swivel to his computer. Activating the intercom he said, "Will you give up already? My lab was created to be indestructible." He ran a pale shaking hand though his blood red hair. A deafening grating sound rang through his room causing him to shiver at the unnatural sound.

"That means you can't get in here! I updated this place once I met you, so using brute force won't get you in!" He snarled through the intercom. The thought of someone trying to destroy something he worked so hard to create really irked his nerves.

Chase was being absolutely ridiculous, the dragon had actually transported his lab to the citadel. In truth when Jack had found out he had been enraged, no one absolutely no one was allowed in his lab without his permission. Much like a child throwing a tantrum Jack took to his lab with Chase at his heel and locked himself within its confines refusing to come out.

Now Chase was trying to break in which was quite simply impossible and Jack didn't use the word impossible lightly, at least not when it came to the immortal. The irritated teen leaned back into his chair reminiscing the last twenty-four hours.

He had woken up in bed next to Chase which had shocked him to say the least. Then when Chase had awoken the Heylin warrior had explained that, "Your dying would be a tragedy to the human race. If you want to throw your life away just give it to me." Jack snorted at the memory.

The truth was that when he had gone to sleep he knew that no matter how shitty his life was or how cruel Chase was to him, nothing and no one was worth killing yourself over. When he had awoken to the dark prince despite his shock when he had taken in Chase's bare sculpted chest and incredibly sexy bed hair he felt nothing for the warrior.

Maybe it was his resolve, but he truly had felt nothing, no fluttering heart beat and no stomach twisting into knots, not even a thought of how amazing it was to sleep next to his idol. Even if he had he would have crushed that feeling and turned it into dust. No one not even Chase was going to have any type of control over him again.

He was torn from his thoughts as a muffled voice tried to be heard. He chuckled, Chase had no idea that Jack couldn't hear him. He decided to spare the Heylin and his lack of knowledge on his high tech devices. He cleared his throat stopping Chase mid-sentence, "I'm sorry, but can you press that little black button next to the door. I won't be able to hear you otherwise." He heard more of the muffled voice, "Oh wait, wait I meant the green one." You could hear the barely contained laughter in his voice.

A loud beep was heard in his lab and then an angry growl. "You will find it unwise to play with me worm." Chase hissed through the intercom. Jack found himself rolling his eyes at the immortal's threatening tone. Chase was no longer going to be his problem.

"Look, why don't you get away from my door, put my lab back where it belongs and then never speak to me again. Cause I know I don't want to be here." He watched through his surveillance camera as Chase's fists curl into balls of fury and walk away. Jack couldn't help but give himself a mental pat on the back, he had finally gotten Chase to leave him alone and he didn't have a scratch on him. If that didn't say something he wasn't sure what did.

He turned to his computer he could still do work despite the fact he was in Chase's citadel. He smirked darkly as he began to buy all his parents stocks. They were not even going to be prepared for the Hell that he was going to bring down on them. He wasn't going to hurt them physically no he was going to hurt them where it really mattered their pockets and their social status. He began to laugh manically as he forwarded pictures and videos of his father sleeping with his mistress and their love e-mails.

He rubbed his hands together, "Let the chaos ensue." His eyes gleamed with mischief and his voice had taken on a slightly darker tone. He was no longer the person he was before his attempted suicide. The albino was going to wreak his bitter sweet revenge and then he would wallow in it, after words he wasn't so sure what he was going to do, but he would make sure it was diabolical.

"Well I must say I'm impressed with what your doing so far, but I don't think locking me out was necessary." Chase's voice was as cold as ice daggers all being thrown at Jack's head. Jack would have jumped from his seat, but he was to busy being pissed that the Heylin had actually gotten inside.

He turned around and saw one of the most annoying wu of his life. In Chase's hand was the claw wu that could slice open portals and let you come out where ever you please. He silently fumed, but still gave voice to opinion. He was tired of always staying quite, he wasn't going to be the pushover any longer. He stormed up to Chase standing chest to chest with him. The demi-god towered over Jack but that only further fueled his fury.

"You are no longer a part of my life. You don't exist to me. I'm not even going to bother wasting my time on planning my revenge on your life because you know what? I've already wasted so much time on you honestly I'm exhausted and just the sight of you makes me sick." He took an angry breath continuing on with his rant. "I'm happy you saved me because you made me realize how stupid I was for ever even falling in love with you. Yeah right Chase? You remember that don't you, well I guess you can rejoice because this heart no longer beats for you, it beats for me."

Chase tried to say something, but Jack just went on to furious to take notice of Chase's darkening aura. "Yeah so what if your so fucking awesome with you ability to become a dragon and you can never die, well good luck with that because you are one lonely sucker. Oh and I don't even hate you nope. I'm so over you that I'm indifferent to you. You have officially just become like every other person in my book. Congratulations. I mean I'm going to ruin my parents life and going to make the Xiaolin Warriors lives miserable, but I'm so done with you I could care less what happens with you. I just hope that karma is a real bitch so that you get everything that's coming to you."

He would have said more but he was cut off as Chase's gloved hand wrapped itself around his pale throat. He only glared at Chase his eyes showing no fear, "What are you going to kill me?" He only laughed. It was dysfunctional and slightly unhinged.

"Did you ever wonder why I saved you?" Chase hissed at him.

Jack rolled his eyes, "What did you suddenly realize that you have feeling for me, as if." He spat out the last to words.

Chase let go of him finally realizing that there was no getting through to him. Jack was finally his own person and he didn't want Chase in his life. Chase had to admit it stung, Jack had been right karma was a bitch and Jack had gotten his revenge though he may not know it yet. He had literally just ripped out Chase's heart threw it to the grown and shattered it into a million pieces. Jack had finally made Chase realize that he could love and then stole that away from him.

Chase would be damned if he didn't let that go unpunished. "Well I hope you can stand being around some one your indifferent to because everything you own is here. You'll be living here from now on matter how much you like me or hate me." His words were harsh as he stormed up to the door that had caused him so much trouble. Jack pressed a key on his computer and the door opened smoothly. Chase made a mental note to remove the door at a latter time.

"Whatever I can live with that. It's just like having a roommate." Jack said boredly. Chase gritted his teeth it appeared as if he was going to work hard to get Jack to feel anything towards him again. He didn't care if it was hate or love or fucking concern he just wanted Jack to feel something towards his once idol.

He ran an irritated hand through his hair as he walked out. Jack didn't bother closing the door behind him because he walked out as well. "Hey you want something to eat? I'm gonna go make something." Jack's voice was monotone greatly disturbing the Heylin that was so use to hearing so many different pitches and tones that it made his head spin. He would do something about this, he had to.

Chase had provided Jack with his own room not to far from his own. There was large king sized canopy bed standing tall in the center of the room. Next to it was an intricately designed oak nightstand. Across his room was a large wardrobe, made of the finest wood, filled with his favorite trench coat along with extras that he kept for just in case. The floor was covered with a plush oriental carpet that seemed sinful just to step on it. His windows were covered by crimson drapes that went from the ceiling to the ground. This room was far beyond his own at his parents house.

Jack was in bed his mind at ease. He had pulled everything off without a hitch. He had revealed his father's scandalous escapades and exposed his mother's embezzlement fraud . He had already made a scent in his lab that would cause Dojo to react to it as if he was sensing a Wu. Such as the uncontrollable sneezing, the rash all that good stuff thus causing him to suffer indefinitely.

He had turned all of Raimundo's shirts pink it was a petty prank but had noticed at the time that Rai's arm had been fractured badly and was walking around with quite the limp. While he wondered what had caused the teen such a wound he didn't bother to look into it. What had happened had happened he could care less about what actually caused the wound.

Slipping something to Clay that would make him feel as though he's attracted to the teen Brazilian, the cowboy was from the deep south where it was get married to a nice girl or get lynched. The teen would probably have a heart attack when he saw Raimundo and think that he's 'Mighty fine looking today'. Jack snickered in bed at the thought.

Kimiko was going to wake up to find her hair a wreak. It was dyed three different colors in a wild nonsense pattern and, well as for the hair cut let's just say she was going to find some bald patches in the morning. Now Omi had been the hardest one to work with. He wasn't vain or prideful or any of those things, the poor little fellow was so pure of heart that Jack didn't have it in him to harm the little baldy. Omi still believed that one day he could become good, if that didn't say heart of gold he wasn't sure what would. Thus he left the monk alone unable to punish him

He had actually sent him a letter asking if he would like to hang out at a later date through Kimiko. Of course he also invited the other warriors but he was positive they would decline, shame did that to a person.

"What is this?" Chase demanded as he stormed into the teen's room. He saw a letter in his hand.

"Uh I don't know. I've never seen it before. Hasn't anyone told you it's not polite to go through other people's mail." He shook his head as if disappointed with the dragon.

He threw the letter at the teen folding his arms across his chest his foot taping the ground in anticipation for his response. Jack sat up and took out the letter in the already open envelope.

_**Dear Jack Spicer,**_

_**I would indeed enjoy going to this lunch in with you tomorrow. **_

_**We shall speak of all the great good you can do in the future. **_

_**I hope that we can become the best of friends as you begin your ascent **_

_**in to the side of righteousness and justice. **_

_**I hope many a good day fall on you my new friend. **_

_**Sincerely, Omi. **_

Jack couldn't help but smile at the letter, Omi had even had it delivered to his new home right away instead of waiting. That was defiantly the kind of guy he wanted to hand out with. He looked up noticing that Chase was still there waiting for his answer.

"Oh don't be jealous me and Omi are just going to be hanging out from now on so that I can consider the sides of good and evil." He was still smiling about the letter, but he didn't miss the sudden tension that filled Chase's body.

"This is some sort of sick joke to get inside of his head to get your revenge isn't it?" He asked suspiciously.

Jack simply grinned at him, "Nope me and Omi are gonna be good friends from now on. I mean he's the only one of the monks that actually believes I can do something with my life. You never supported me in my evil machinations, so that must I'm no good at it. He believes that I can do good in my life, he believes that I can do _something_. If that isn't great friend material then I don't know what is." He chuckled lightly. "I can just imagine as he gives me his words of wisdoms for my new date next week."

"What was that?" Chase growled darkly. Jack was already looking for potential mates. Chase would not, could not stand for that. Anyone that caught Jack's interest would suffer a horrible death before they ever got the chance to make the albino theirs. Chase would remove every obstacle until Jack finally saw that Chase was the only one for him.

"Yep." Jack said cheerfully completely ignoring the immortal's evil aura. Chase couldn't stop him from doing what he wanted with his life. He was in control now no one else. "He's someone I meet a while back, we've already done a lot of stuff together but I broke it off because of my previous feelings for you. Now since I'm no longer waiting for you I've apologized and he's giving me a second chance. Sweet isn't he." There was no missing the smirk in his voice as he taunted Chase with his new love interest.

He didn't actually think that it would bother him, but it was still fun to put it out there. It was like he was finalizing that there was never going to be anything between them. It gave Jack a sense of accomplishment, of power. It felt good.

Chase didn't miss the hint that they had previously had sexual relations. Chase clenched his fist as his blood began to boil at the thought of someone that had touched _his _Jack. Blood shall be spilled and bones broken by the time Chase was done with whoever this was. He stormed out of the room leaving a grinning Jack behind.

Jack returned to his former position in bed. Staring up at the top of his canopy bed he found himself smiling. He had pulled off _everything. _That included his attempt to make Chase believe that the albino was over him. Sure most of his rant had been the truth and he was going on a date Friday, but he wasn't over the demi-god. Not by a long shot.

Jack stretched out his arms placing them behind his head with a wide grin on his face. It seemed that his latest plan was going perfectly. He got inside of his idol's house and Chase even seemed a little irritated by his new choice of friends. Jack found himself having a hard time from cracking manically, but Chase was not to far from his bedroom so he held it in.

He had managed to come up with this plan while sleeping next to Chase the night before. It was perfect and as long as the immortal never found out that he lied about his most recent feeling everything would continue to go on smoothly. He was not an evil genius for nothing. He let out a soft chuckle tuning on his side falling asleep instantly.

_A/N: Okay well here's the next chapter, sorry for taking so long I was just trying to figure out what direction I was trying to go in. Next chapter will probably have a homicidal stalking dragon and a small friendship between Omi and Jack. If you really want the next chapter soon then give me some reviews, criticism is always welcome just don't be an ass. _


End file.
